Not all meets the eye
by Howboutyagay
Summary: Draco is in danger and a certain somebody will save his little english ass! of course there will be a lot of HpDm and yes i do mean a lot, oh yes and maybe a bit of ranga and book worm as a side dish!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter related is either the property of J.K Rolling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so please review. WARNING may contain slashes, if you don't like that sort of thing please say chello to ya mate... The BACK button.  
  
'R' rated for sexual situations.  
  
Chapter 1: Hogwarts here I come!  
  
Harry Potter woke with a massive grin on his face, today was the day when he would be heading back to Hogwarts and would be able to get away from the freakin Dursley's, who had been pissing him off all summer.  
  
Harry had spent the whole summer constantly being tormented by Dudley's gang and forever being nagged by his Aunt Petunia and well quite frankly... he was sick of it.  
  
Harry dressed in muggle clothes, he finally realized last year how much of a dick head he looked in Dudley's baggy, behemoth clothes and decided to use some of his 'small fortune' to buy a whole new wardrobe.  
  
The Dursley's were already up and active when Harry went down stairs with his trunk, they did not greet Harry in any way when he entered the room, Vernon mealy grunted when Harry asked if they were leaving around 10:00, so Harry left them alone.

It was only 9:00 that meant he still had an hour to wait; he couldn't be stuffed making breakfast so he decided to go for a walk.  
  
He left number four and headed off down Privet drive, he did not know where he was walking he just thought that when he gets board he will turn around and go back.

He was halfway down Wisteria walk when he noticed a paper floating ahead of him, normally people don't pay attention to paper's floating around but there was something about this one...  
  
_The pictures, there moving_, Harry thought to himself.  
  
He ran and picked up the paper, Harry's eye's widened at the sight of the front page, it read:  
  
_**MAYHEM AT THE MALFOY MANSION**_  
  
_Mr. Malfoy informed the ministry of magic today that he had indeed changed sides. He is no longer apart of 'The Dark Lord's' cronies but a fellow supporter of Dumbledore's army.  
_  
_Mr. Malfoy informed the Daily Prophet that his son Draco, who is due to start his sixth year at Hogwarts will be taken out of training to become a future death eater and will instead be focusing more on study._  
  
Harry read on and then looked at the moving picture...there stood an extremely hot, and I mean hot Draco Malfoy with his father.  
  
Harry right now did not like what his head was thinking, he was picturing very...how do I put it, naughty pictures of Draco wearing absolutely nothing!  
  
_Get a control of yourself Harry, he is the enemy remember... hang on a minute not any more. _

_More dirty pictures came to mind._

Harry grinned cheekily and began to wonder if Malfoy would fancy the boy who lived, after all he was gay and openly admitted to it last year when Millicent Bulstrode asked him out.  
  
Harry headed back to the Dursley's and got there just in time; he packed his trunk into the car and climbed in himself.  
  
They arrived at the station half an hour later with 15 minutes to spare, of course the Dursley's started to drive away the minute Harry put one foot out the car, so once again he was left alone.

"Harry!" he heard someone call.  
  
It wasn't until he saw flaming orange hair in the distance that he new who called his name.  
  
"Hiya Harry. How was your summer?" said Ron grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Don't ask", said Harry. "Why are you so happy", Harry said suspiciously.

Ron blushed,"Ahh well, umm", he said.  
  
"Oh for merlin sake, were dating", said Hermione also blushing.  
  
"Ahh that's great, very happy for you" said Harry praying that he wouldn't have to witness daily snogging sessions between the two.  
  
"So what did you do all summer" said Hermione breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Well let me see... I had so much fun being tormented by Dudley's gang I don't think I want to go back to Hogwarts!  
  
"Oh sorry" said Hermione quickly.  
  
"Any who what did you guys get up to ay?" Harry said with a bit of a wink, wink, nudge, nudge.  
  
"Well em...em" they said going the colour of Ron's hair.  
  
Harry laughed at the site of his two best friends nervous faces.  
  
At that moment the train whistle blew and they jumped on the train. The three of them found a compartment to sit in and they settled themselves down for the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
The trio were all deep in chatter when they heard an unwelcome voice coming from outside the compartment door, the door flew open and there stood the hot, hot Draco in person and of course his two fat, dumbass friends.  
  
Harry's mouth went dry; he was even hotter in person than on the picture.  
  
Little did Harry know that Draco was also having trouble speaking, a certain someone had made his mouth go dry.  
  
_He is so hot, what the hell happened to the scrawny freak and massive glassed Harry I know and hate._

_Wait a minute where are his glasses, is potter wearing contacts? And is that new muggle clothes I see, they sure make him look hot._

_ I sure am glad father decided to come back to this side now I actually might have a chance with Potter._

Draco said to himself, finally realizing how stupid he must look.  
  
"Potter" said Draco coolly.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry replied.  
  
They gave each other an evil glare, which in Ron's opinion lasted too long to his liking.  
  
Malfoy and his to fat followers left and the chatter quickly returned.

The train continued speeding off into the country side and soon they arrived in Hogsmede station ready for another exciting, kinky year at Hogwarts!  
  
A/N: Yeh ok I know its crap but give me credit; it's my first chapter of my first story. Please review, okey doke cya!


	2. Well it's obviouse isn't it?

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter related is either the property of J.K Rolling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so please review. WARNING may contain slashes, if you don't like that sort of thing please say chello to ya mate... The BACK button.  
  
'R' rated for sexual situations.

Chapter 2: Well it's obvious isn't it?  
  
Harry woke on the Monday morning with a sick feeling in his stomach.  
  
_What the hell happened last night?  
_  
Harry asked himself.  
  
"My head" he heard Ron say from the four poster next to him.  
  
"AHHHHHH, where the hell am I"  
  
"Hermione" Harry called.  
  
"You do realize that these are the boys' dorms and ... what the fuck are you doing In Deans bed" Harry said as he got up to investigate where the girls' voice had come form.  
  
"SHIT!, I must have got so pissed last night that I thought Dean was Ron" said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione... how can you mistake Dean's black hair for Ron's bright orange hair" Seamus said in his Irish accent.  
  
"YEH, how could you do this to me Hermione, I thought you know... you liked me. Well I guess I was wrong, no one ever likes me, it's always Harry or Dean who the girls go for, why can't I be the cool one for once" the whole room fell into silence as Ron was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Ron it's not like that, I wasn't myself, shit I think I am going to"- Hermione ran out of the room, leaving a very hurt and very mad Ron for the boy's to deal with.  
  
"Ron listen I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what I was doing" Dean mumbled, but Harry put up his hand to make him stop.  
  
"Just leave" Ron said through sobs.  
  
Dean left the room and Seamus followed.  
  
"Ron, don't worry about it, none of us can remember what happened last night, for all we know they could have just shared the bed, there is no need to jump to conclusions"  
  
"I guess your write" Ron said. "Anyway I can't remember anything, what about you?" Ron began to laugh.  
  
"I have no idea, what?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just remembered something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alright I remember that I couldn't find you last night but when I came up here, I heard well... something I didn't really want to hear"  
  
"What, get to the point Ron"  
  
"Okay, I heard someone calling your name... from behind your curtain hangings, and.." Ron sentence was cut short as he saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I got laid?, with out even knowing it.. Wicked" Harry said with excitement.  
  
"But em, there's one thing mate, arhh the voice I heard, well it... definitely was not a chick's voice"  
  
"Well then who the fuck was it Ron, are you trying to tell me that I'm gay, I think I would know out of all people if I was gay or not"  
  
_Harry was getting angry, he knew very well that he didn't fancy girls but he had never told anyone before, and now Ron was accusing him of being queer.  
_  
"I'm not accusing you of being gay mate, but the voice did sound very... manly"  
  
"Well it could have been Millicent Bullstrode" Harry said.  
  
"Yes but Harry that is worse than sleeping with a guy" Ron said with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"Yeh probably" Harry laughed.  
  
"You know Harry you can tell me anything, you can trust me, I won't think any different of you"  
  
"But-well I don't know, okay I know I usually tell you and Mione everything but this time I just couldn't do it.  
  
"It started last year, after quidditch training, you know we all get changed in the change rooms afterwards, well everyone had gone accept me and Oliver, I don't know what happened we just kind of got on to the subject about being gay and the next minute we were shagging in the change rooms, it never went any further, we kind of just ignored it. Now ever since then I know that I have had feelings for guys"  
  
Ron was staring at Harry with a gross look on his face.  
  
"Please don't hate me Ron"  
  
"Harry don't worry it is probably just a phase your going through"  
  
"Any ways forget about that" said Harry. "We need to focus on finding out who the hell was in bed with me last night"  
  
"Yeh" said Ron as though he had just remembered something.  
  
"Okay do you have any idea whose voice you heard?" Harry asked.  
  
"No idea"  
  
"Well were just going to have to search for the person" Harry said.  
  
"Well today we can just look for those who are acting weird around you and hopefully that way we can narrow it down"  
  
"Good idea" said Harry. "And we also need to help Hermione figure out what happened to her last night"  
  
"I don't care, all I know is that she cheated on me and it is all her fault"  
  
"But Ron you have know idea what happened, all we sore was the result of what happened"  
  
"Fine, we will sort it out tonight"  
  
Harry and Ron dressed and headed down to breakfast in the great hall.

As soon as they entered they had there eyes on every guy that had their eyes on Harry, they kept a close eye on those who were sitting at the Hufflepuff table, they seemed a little too obsessed with Harry and could of easily got him into bed when he had been drinking.  
  
"Seen anyone yet" said Harry  
  
"Still looking" said Ron.  
  
"This is hopeless, everyone is looking at you, you're the boy who lived remember, everyone thinks you're a goddess or something" said Ron.  
  
"Well maybe we should make a list of the possibilities" said Harry  
  
"Yeh, it could work" said Ron nodding his head. "But right now I am way to hungry to think so we will do it tonight ay mate?"  
  
"Yeh alright" Harry agreed.  
  
The bell rang and Harry left to go to his first class; Potions. "Everyone will have their seating arranged by me this year, I will not have any foolish activity going on during my class" Snape said  
  
"His even more evil than last year" said Ron who had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you shall be up the front next to Mr. Malfoy, there shall be no harassing each other, Weasley you will be next to Miss Granger..."  
  
Snape continued to seat people until everyone had found a seat.  
  
Harry wasn't too worried about where he was seated, after all Malfoy was the sexiest Guy in the school and he felt very privileged to be seated next to him.  
  
The class continued as Snape made them take notes on... who the hell knows what was all Harry could think of, he was way to busy staring at the gorgeous guy siting next to him, he was so hot he just wanted to... oh no, all of a sudden Harry's pants had become tighter as Harry pictured dirty thoughts, very dirty thoughts.  
  
Malfoy, who was quick to notice Harry's look of feeling very uncomfortable asked Harry why the hell he was moving around on the chair in a way that is usually saved for the bedroom. Harry mealy replied with a 'shut the fuck up' Malfoy.  
  
At lunch time Ron was now well fed and watered and was ready to make a list.  
  
"So have you got anyone in mind yet" asked Harry  
  
"Well there is one person, Neville"  
  
"Neville!, for one why the fuck would Neville do that? and for two why the fuck would Neville do that?" 

"Well it was just a suggestion" said Ron  
  
"We are not getting any where with this"  
  
"What are you guy's going on about now" said Hermione as she came and joined them at the table.  
  
Ron looked away and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"We are trying to find out who shagged me last night, because I have no freakin idea who did, all we know is that it was not a girl" said Harry.  
  
"Well that's easy isn't it"  
  
"Well actually no, we have been trying to find out who the hell it was all morning" said Harry  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake you and Ron are such dumb fucks, all we need to do is hold a party, that way we have the Harry shagger right where we want them!

A/N:(HA, HA, HA- evil laughs) And once again I kind of just left the story and said know more.

Anyway that was kind of crap, but I promise there will be some kinkiness very soon (probably in the next two chapters, after all there is one hell of a party coming up)  
  
Thank you for the awesome reviews, they mean a lot to me: **silverflames03** and **Violet Rose1**

Anyway next chapter should be here very soon, I just got to find time to do it. Please keep reviewing. Okey doke.. catcha later!


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter related is either the property of J.K Rolling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so please review. WARNING may contain slashes, if you don't like that sort of thing please say chello to ya mate... The BACK button.  
  
'R' rated for sexual situations.

Chapter 3: The Plan

"Okay here is the plan, we put out a notice to everyone in the school about this party" said Hermione.

"What if know one wants to go" Ron said cutting off Hermione.

"Don't worry I thought of that, you no how people are, just mention free alcohol and they will be there" Hermione said knowingly.

"yeh and then what will they do when they get here and there is shit all?" said Harry.

"Who fecking cares about that, the whole point of the party is to see who shagged you Harry" said Hermione.

"Yeh I kind of forgot about that part, I was planning on getting so pissed that I cheat on my so called girlfriend" said Ron glaring at Hermione.

"Oh don't be so immature Ron, it was an accident you stupid git"

"Oh well Im sorry Hermione, I hate to point this out, but how the feck does Dean resemble me"

"Oi shut the fuck up you two, were ment to be thinking about me right now, yeh that's right me" Harry said.

"Anyway when at the party we can play a little game of Truth or Dare" Hermione said.

"Oh yeh Im sure, the person's really going to admit to shagging Harry" Ron said

"Ron you stupid sod, it's Harry fucking Potter, the shagger is not going to want to keep it a secret, their going to brag. Thats not the point, even if they don't own up to doing it there is a thing called Truth potion Ron, you dumb fuck and in this case it shall come in very handy" Hermione said.

"Anywho Im leaving you guys to fight, I will be back in an hour and you better be back together or someone will be put in 'My Little Black book' (Fin you Rock)

* * *

"Hermione" 

"Yes"

"Why did you do it?"

"Ron I didn't do it on purpose"

"Yeh but you know you are my first girlfriend and you did that to me"

"Ron I wasn't feeling myself"

"Well then who did you feel like?. so every time I don't feel myself I will go and sleep with Dean... I mean no... wait I, It came out wrong" said Ron.

"Okay I think your the one who needs to explain" said Hermione.

"Don't turn this back on me I'm not fecking gay and you know that, tell me why did you do it?"

"Okay well...I...I, my symptoms resembled those who have been under the influence of the Glenboogle potion (Hiya Sharnini), so I think someone may have put somethink in my drink"

"Someone spiked your drink? You should of told someone, Oh Hermione I'm sorry please forgive me."

"It's not your fult Ron, I shouldn't of put my drink down"

"It wasn't Dean who did it, was it?"

"Know of course not, I have a feeling that it might of been the Harry shagger who did it."

* * *

Draco Malfoy and his best friend Blaise were walking down a corridor discussing the party from the night befor. 

"That party was wicked" Blaise said cooly.

"Yes I agree, It was splendid" Draco said

"Draco who the feck says splendid any more, it so queer"

"Gay people say it and if you have a problem with me being gay, I suggest you get over it"

"Know need to be so touchy, evan though I know you want to get in my pants" said Blaise

"Bullshit! I Have my I eyes on someone"

"And who would that be?"

"Why would I tell you, the whole school will know by tomorrow if I did"

"Oh come on Draco you can trust me"

"Fuck off!"

"Fine don't tell me then"

"Gladly" said Draco.

"Atleast I got some last night" Blaise said

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said Draco.

"Draco is any other guy actually gay in this school?" said Blaise teasingly.

"Oh Ha Ha, how about you shut the fuck up"

"Name one Draco"

"Ahh I don't know, em...Harry Potter."

"Ha, who would of thought the boy who lived" said Blaise laughing

"Yeh, his Hot"

"Draco you shagged Harry Potter?"

* * *

Harry walked down a deserted corridor wondering what to do for an hour when he heard an a voice around the corner. He caught a few words of what they were saying which was enough for him to know who the Harry shagger was. 

It was unfortunate for Harry that he did not hear the whole conversation.

* * *

"No you dumb fuck I didn't shag Harry and evan if I did why would I tell you, I just think His hot" 

"Yeh what ever you say Draco"

"Why would he shag me"

"Because your a rich bastard with good looks"

"Good point, but evan that's not enough for Harry Potter said Draco

* * *

Harry ran back to the common room and burst through the sliding door. 

"Ahh my eyes"

"Ahh Harry your eyes, close your fecking eyes" said Ron.

"Put some clothes on, NOW" said Harry

There was know need for anyone to be put into the little black book, it looked as though Ron and Hermione had soughted everything out and were having a nice little shag when Harry interupted.

"Don't you know what knock means?" said Ron

"Don't you know what Harrys' poor eyes mean?" said Harry.

"Sorry Harry, now what was so important?"said Hermione.

"I know who did it" said Harry

"Did what?" said Ron

"I know who shagged me!"

"Who" said Hermione

"Draco Malfoy" said Harry

"DRACO MALFOY" said Ron

"And how do you know that?"

"I heard Blaise say to him,'You shagged harry potter'"

"Well we don't know for sure, but evan if it was him, we still need to proove it" said Hermione

"And how are we suppose to do that" said Ron

"Well harry here is just going to have to do a bit of flirting"

* * *

A/N: Okay I promise next chapter will have the party and a bit of 'nip, nip, wiggy, wiggy. 

I would like to thank:

Chocolate Teddy Bear, Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot, Lia Tween, Violet Rose1, Silverflames03.

Thanks for your reveiws, I Will be updating soon.

Catcha l8ter


	4. Malfoy

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter related is either the property of J.K Rolling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so please review. WARNING may contain slashes, if you don't like that sort of thing please say chello to ya mate... The BACK button.  
  
'R' rated for sexual situations.

Chapter 4: Malfoy  
  
Harry woke on Saturday morning to find the sun shining through his bedroom window.

The sky outside was clear and a perfact blue color.  
  
That was exactly how Harry felt 'perfect'. He knew that tonight he would find out who the Harry shagger was and he would know longer have to carry around the sick feeling within his stomach.  
  
Then he remembered there was of course the flirting part, Harry was not used to it, he was always the one who was flirted with, Harry had know idea of what he was doing.

* * *

Harry went down to breakfast feeling slightly nervous at what he was about to do.

Hermione of course would have a plan but Harry couldn't see how Hermione would have any experience on flirting that would help him.  
  
He took a seat beside Hermione who immediately withdrew a role of parchment.  
  
"So Harry here's what I've done, I found out where Malfoy would be today and it turns out that he is heading down to Hogsmede like the rest of us, so all we need to do is keep an eye on him to see where he goes and when his alone that will be your chance" Hermione said this as though she had been planning it for weeks (Harry wouldn't of been surprised if she had).  
  
"But Hermione isn't that like- you know- kind of stalking" said Harry slightly embarrassed at the fact that he was stalking the hottest guy in school.  
  
"No Harry of course not, it is simply following"  
  
"Well, alright."

"Hermione?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly am I meant to say?"  
  
"I've thought of that" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeh he can't exactly got up to his worst enemy and say oh yeh sorry to bother you Malfoy, it's just em I was wondering if you shagged me?" said Ron  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron of course Harry can't do that"  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do then?"  
  
"You are going to have to use some of your Harry charm to kind of flirt with him and well be friendly with him"  
  
"Oh yeh sure like that will happen, Malfoy won't talk to me I'm like his worst enemy and his meant to be mine"  
  
"You just have to invite him to the party tonight, that's all" said Hermione.  
  
"That's all? That's all? He will kill me if I go within a meter of me"  
  
"Harry I'm sure his more scared of you than you are of him" said  
Hermione.  
  
"She's got a point there" said Ron

"I can't do it"  
  
"Why not? It's so easy, I can even write down what you have to say if  
you want"  
  
"No"  
  
"What's there to be afraid of Harry?"  
  
_The truth was that Harry was not afraid at all, he was nervous, he  
knew his feelings for Malfoy and he didn't know how he was going to react when around him._  
  
"Come on mate you can do" said Ron.  
  
"Alright" said Harry giving in.  
  
He was just going to have to face Malfoy whether he like it or not!

* * *

The trio left the Great Hall and joined the end of the line with those who were heading down to Hogsmede for the day.  
  
"There he is" said Hermione.

"Where?" said Ron.  
  
"Look for the ridiculously blonde hair" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh yep I've spotted him" said Ron.  
  
"Okay now keep an eye out for him today, we need to watch his every  
move" said Hermione.

* * *

Soon they were on there way to Hogsmede all talking merrily.  
  
"Can we go to the sweet shop first, pleases?" Ron begged.  
  
"Oh you are so pathetic Ron, if it means that much to you, but if your  
teeth fall out don't blame me." Hermione said strictly.

"Whatever" said Ron a grin spreading across his face.  
  
As they made there way into Hogsmede they were close behind the blonde and his followers.  
  
The trio followed them into Honeydukes, something Ron was quick to notice.  
  
While in the shop Harry bought a few sweets, while Hermione didn't touch any and Ron tried all the samples.  
  
The day continued and they continued to follow the evil Slytherin.

Hermione realized that Harry better hurry up all they will run out of time, so she had to think quick, come up with a plan.  
  
"Right, I know what we will do, we will make a diversion. Its simple all we have do is tell Crabbe and Goyle that there is free sweets being handed out back in Honeydukes that have their names on them and that way Harry will be left alone with Draco"  
  
This thought scared Harry.  
  
"Right" said Harry. "Off you go then"  
  
"HEY CRABBE, GOYLE, guess what" Hermione shouted as she ran to catch up with them.  
  
Two seconds later Hermione, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle were heading off in the direction of Honeydukes.  
  
_This was his chance, thought Harry. It was now or never._  
  
"Hey Draco, wait up"  
  
"What the fuck do you want Potter"  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute"  
  
"Potter I don't have the time for mudblood lovers"  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy"  
  
"What is it then Potter, hurry up"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you will come to a party, tonight" Harry said coldly.  
  
"And why would I go to a party with the Gryffindor's?"  
  
"Because there will be plenty of chick's there"  
  
"Potter, the Gryffindor's are a bunch of frigid gits who have never done anything in their sad little lives"  
  
"And how would you know that Malfoy"  
  
"Because I am a Malfoy and there is nothing more to it"  
  
"And you are also gay and shouldn't be worrying if the girls are frigid or not"  
  
"Yes I am gay; do you have a problem with that? Not all of us obsess over mudbloods"  
  
"And how would you know if I was gay or not?"  
  
"As I said before I am a Malfoy"  
  
"Well then I guess your Malfoy instincts are wrong this time"  
  
_Potter's gay that's... that's brilliant. Now I have a chance with the boy who lived._

_I can't let him know the way I feel. Maybe I will go to this silly little party of theirs, I would like to see what Potter's playing at._  
  
"Where is this party and at what time, it better fit into my schedule or I shall not be going"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
_Malfoy was coming to his party, hooray. Naughty pictures came to Harry's mind._  
  
"Eight o'clock in the room of requirements"  
  
"I should be there"  
  
"Oh you can bring some Slytherins if you want"  
  
"Whatever Potter"  
  
Harry would of jumped up into the air if it hadn't of been for all the people around him. He thought he ought to be congratulated on his success with Malfoy.  
  
Harry began to feel excited about the party, that night and what he would find out.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know there is no party in the chapter, I couldn't be bothered writing anymore I was tired. Any who next chapter will have the party... I hope.  
  
Okay I will talk to ya then.  
  
Thanks for your reviews  
  
Catcha l8ter! 


	5. the Party

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter related is either the property of J.K Rolling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so please review. WARNING may contain slashes, if you don't like that sort of thing please say chello to ya mate... The BACK button.  
  
'R' rated for sexual situations.  
  
Chapter 5: The Party  
  
"Oi Crabbe, Goyle where have you been?  
  
"mmm" said Crabbe  
  
"Come on your not that dumb" said Draco  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said Blaise walking up and joining them.  
  
"Okay guy's there has been a change of plans; we are going to go to that Gryffindor party.  
  
"What and how am I supposed to get laid, just take a look at the Gryffindor's, they have frigid written all over their faces" said Blaise

"Yeh" said Goyle.  
  
"Goyle your gay you idiot" said Draco  
  
"Yeh, me...I'm an idiot" said Goyle stupidly  
  
"And you wouldn't be able to get anyone anyway, so what are you worried about?" said Draco.  
  
"Yeh, any way when is this so called "party"?" said Blaise  
  
"Eight o'clock in the room of requirements" said Draco  
  
"Alright I suppose I will come, but I'm bringing plenty of Slytherins with me" said Blaise  
  
"Great"  
  
"Why are you so keen to go anyway Draco?"  
  
"Well I want to see what Potters playing at"  
  
"Yes... Right, if that's what you want to call it"  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up you twat" said Draco.

* * *

"So what did he say? Is he coming?" said Hermione keenly.  
  
"Yes, yes his coming" said Harry pushing the annoying bookworm out the way  
  
"Splendid" said Hermione  
  
"What? That is such a crap word, only gay people or losers say that word Herm" said Ron rather insulted at the thought of his girlfriend talking in a gay language.  
  
"That's because she is a loser Ron" said Harry  
  
They all laughed at the joke even though Harry wasn't joking.

* * *

At a quarter to eight, the trio headed down to the room of requirements.  
  
"Are you ready for this Harry?" said Hermione  
  
"Yeh, I suppose you have made a plan for all the questions your going to ask?" said Harry  
  
"No, who do you think I am" said Hermione blushing and putting the piece of paper back into her pocket.

* * *

As everyone began to arrive Harry began to get nervous.  
  
What if he didn't show up? What would they do then?  
  
"Relax mate, everything will be fine" said Ron  
  
As more people arrived the party really began. There were people dancing on tables and doing ridiculous things that they were probably going to regret, it looked as though most of the school were there... but still no Draco.  
  
"Where is he?" said Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Ahh Hermione look who just walked in" said Harry  
  
"Great, know we can start the game"

* * *

"CAN EVERYONE HEAR ME?" said Hermione who was yelling as loud as she could.  
  
"Great"  
  
"We are going to start a game of 'Truth or Dare' for those who want to join in" said Hermione  
  
Everyone seemed keen to play and were all joining the circle.  
  
"You up for it Malfoy" Harry asked.  
  
"Who do you think I am?"  
  
"Or have you got something to hide?" said Harry  
  
"Now I will just tell you for those who don't know how the game works" said Hermione  
  
"Okay well one person picks another, that person has a choice between truth or dare, if they pick truth they will have to answer a question that the other person gives them if not they will be forced to answer with a truth potion" said Hermione  
  
"Okay great now can we begin" said Harry  
  
"Okay who wants to ask first" said Hermione  
  
"I will" said Ron  
  
"Alright pick a person"  
  
"I choose...Dean, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Ahh...Dare"  
  
"Alright, I dare you to hook up with the person you find most attractive in this room"  
  
"Are you included" said Dean  
  
"What the fuck hell NO!"  
  
"Well then I choose...Justin"  
  
"What?" Justin said who tried to act like he didn't want it.  
  
"Justin are you up for it" said Ron  
  
"Yeh I suppose"  
  
"Well get on with it then"  
  
Dean walked over to Justin, grabbed him by his massive head and locked in with his lips, everyone was laughing and imitating Justin's massive chin. (Thats right Blee wat do you think you playing at)  
  
"Okay you can stop now" said Ron who was ready to throw up.  
  
They pulled away from each other grinning.  
  
"Alright who do you choose Dean?" said Hermione who was totally grossed out.  
  
"Em I choose...Pansy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Okay your task is to give Ron a lap dance"  
  
"WHAT" said Hermione and Ron together.  
  
"Oh gee I'm sorry but she's got to do it" said Dean.  
  
Pansy didn't seem to care who she gave a lap dance to  
  
"Off you go Pansy" said Dean  
  
Hermione looked away and Ron went very pale  
  
"Do you know how gross that is, it's worse than Millicent Bullstrode" said Blaise, who at that point received an evil glare from Millicent.  
  
The lap dance finished and people were able to breathe again.  
  
"Now it's you turn Pansy" said Dean  
  
"Great, Okay I choose Harry Potter, what will it be Harry Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Ahh Dare?"  
  
"Right, you must strip"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"STRIP"  
  
"I cant... that's insane"  
  
Draco liked this dare very much  
  
"Do it Potter"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"You will be forced to tell us who you would most like to sleep with in this room, but we can probably answer that now as well, we can't have a naked Harry without a boner now can we? Blaise will you assist Harry?"  
  
"What the fuck, hell no, I'm not gay"  
  
"That's not the point it's that or the same deal as Harry"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Well into the cupboard you go boys"  
  
Blaise and Harry entered the cupboard both with a pale look on their faces.  
  
"Before we do anything Potter answer this... Are you gay?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Great that just makes things much better, okay I'm not helping you, do it yourself you have hands"  
  
"Well what am I meant to think of?"  
  
"Come on Potter, I'm sure you have done it plenty of times"  
  
"Well actually... never"  
  
"What the fuck I knew you Gryffindor's were a frigid bunch, well who have you got the hots for?"  
  
"I can't tell you"  
  
"Fine don't, just think of that person naked and you and them... yeh you get the point"  
  
Harry thought for a minute.  
  
_So all I have to do is picture Draco naked, well here it goes... Oh I see shit I can't go out like this my pants are getting much too tight.  
_  
"Looks like you have been successful Potter, now get out there and undress"  
  
Everyone's attention was on Harry's...pants  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for Harry?"  
  
Harry began to unbutton his shirt; he pulled it over his broad shoulders to reveal an amazing body (Quidditch had obviously done very well for him).  
  
Draco couldn't help but notice how extremely hot Harry was and couldn't wait for the surprise waiting down stairs.  
  
Harry's hands made their way to his zipper on the pants, soon the pants were lying on the floor and there was Harry in boxes with a huge bulge sticking out.  
  
"Keep going" a few people said  
  
Harry slid his boxes down and revealed an enormous dick that was most definitely above average. Harry was blushing so bad right now that he thought he might turn into a tomato.  
  
_Draco on the other hand was finding it very hard to keep his hands on his own body, and his pants were feeling very tight.  
_  
"Thank you for that performance Harry" said Pansy. "You may get dressed"  
  
Harry grabbed his clothes and threw them back on.  
  
"I guess it's your turn now Harry"  
  
"Yeh whatever, I pick Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Pick anyone in this room apart form Ron to hook up with"  
  
"HARRY" said Hermione and Ron at the same time. "What do you think you playing at?"  
  
"It's just a game"  
  
"Fine, I will pick Neville"  
  
"Okay Neville?"  
  
"Neville? Hey where is Neville... wait a minute I haven't seen him all term."  
  
"Well sorry Herm, anyone else?" said Harry  
  
"Okay, How about...Fred"  
  
"NO!" said Fred  
  
"Fine then... George"  
  
"How about I don't think so" said George.  
  
"Okay, Terrence Higgs"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
They met in the middle and locked lips; there was some slight tongue action until Terrence pulled away. He winked at Hermione and sat back down.  
  
"Okay I choose Draco. Draco truth or Dare?"  
  
"I will go with Truth"  
  
"Okay here is you question. Have you shagged Harry Potter?"  
  
Everyone seemed confused at Hermione's sudden question but Draco took a sip of the truth potion and opened his lips to reveal the answer...

* * *

A/N: Hahahahahahha you're just going to have to wait and I bet you don't know what the answer is.  
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews, I will update the next chapter soon, I would do it tonight but I want to go to bed now cos I'm tired and yeh...  
  
Cya next time neighbourino! 


	6. Draco and Harry

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter related is either the property of J.K Rolling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so please review. WARNING may contain slashes, if you don't like that sort of thing please say chello to ya mate... The BACK button.  
  
'R' rated for sexual situations.  
  
Chapter 6: Draco and Harry  
  
"Well Draco... What's the answer then" said Hermione.  
  
People all around were confused by the question. "Why would they shag they are worst enemies?" "What's Hermione doing?"  
  
"Draco...Yes or no have you shagged Harry Potter?"  
  
"Well um..."Draco said this as though he was keeping something from them all.  
  
"No, I have not shagged Harry Potter" said Draco speaking as though he was hiding something.  
  
"He drank the truth potion we saw him, he has to be telling the truth" said Ron  
  
"Why does he sound so guilty then" said Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, just ask him a question" said Ron  
  
"Okay Draco, I have a question for you. If you could shag one person in this room right now who would it be?" said Hermione.  
  
Draco was trying not to say anything but because of the truth potion the words were forced out of his mouth.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
Everyone in the group gasped as Draco went the color of the Weasley's hair, which Draco definitely did not approve of.  
  
Harry did not mind Draco's answer at all, he began to get butterflies inside and those naughty pictures were dancing around in his head.  
  
"Okay moving on" said Hermione who looked very confused with Draco's answer.  
  
"I think that's enough truth or dare for one day" said Ron butting in.  
  
Everyone agreed and began to get back to what they were doing before.  
  
Draco on the other hand made his way over to Harry.  
  
_So that was Potter's little plan now was it? To humiliate me in front of half of the school? Maybe it means something, maybe he fancies me. A grin spread across his face.  
_  
Harry noticed Draco walking towards him and pretended he hadn't noticed.  
  
_Draco fancies me, Draco fancies me, Harry sang in his head.  
  
_"So Potter that was your little plan was it? To find out if I fancied you or not?" said Draco.  
  
"Em...Ahh no" said Harry  
  
"You don't seem too confident about that do you Potter?" said Draco. "Don't you think that it is only fare if I know the way you feel about me?"  
  
"Well... um, I don't know" mumbled Harry  
  
"Or have you got something to hide?" said Draco  
  
"NO"  
  
"Well then you wouldn't mind taking a sip of this truth potion then would you?"  
  
Harry took the cup into his hands and looked at the liquid; he put it to his lips and took a quick sip.  
  
"So Potter, who do you fancy" said Draco  
  
Harry tried to hold back the answer but it popped out. "You Draco Malfoy"  
  
Draco's face lit up with excitement  
  
_Potter fancies me_  
  
Draco was just to embarrassed to speak now; his pants seemed to be getting tighter as he thought of the boy who lived naked. Harry noticed this as he 'happened' to be looking at that part of Draco, he smiled at Draco and instead of an evil death glare Harry's smile was returned.  
  
"Really?" said Draco.  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"Why would you like me? I mean I have always been a complete dickhead to you"  
  
"I don't know, I just think your nicer now and it's not your fault you were so evil, you were training to become a death eater"  
  
A huge grin spread across Draco's face  
  
"Yeh, I'm glad father changed sides, although I haven't heard from him for weeks"  
  
"I'm glad you changed sides to because you are a lot nicer now"  
  
"Thanks Harry"  
  
"Did you just call me Harry?"  
  
"Um No"  
  
"Yes you did" said Harry grinning.  
  
"I did not"  
  
"You are such a liar" said Harry laughing and pushing the blonde to the ground.  
  
The two boys rolled on the ground wrestling before they realized where they were, they quickly hopped up hoping no one had seen.  
  
The two continued to talk for most of the night, finally when they ran out of things to talk about they decided to go to bed, Draco offered to walk Harry to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"You know you don't have to walk me" said Harry  
  
"Yeh but I want to" said Draco  
  
"Fine then"  
  
"Harry can I ask you a question?"  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"How long have you known you were gay?"  
  
"Ahh about a year, what about you"  
  
"I kind have always known, I just didn't tell anyone until this year"  
  
"Were your friends against it?"  
  
"No, but I think some of the girls were a bit disappointed, what about you"  
  
"I only just told them, I think there Okay with it"  
  
"Why did you only tell them now?"  
  
"Well I was afraid of what they would think and I told them because I needed help with finding out who shagged me"  
  
"You got shagged without even knowing it?"  
  
"Yeh, pretty weird eh?"  
  
"Yeh, how can you not know who shagged you?"  
  
"I was way to pissed to remember" said Harry  
  
"I could help you find them if you want?"  
  
"Yeh that would be cool"  
  
The two continued to walk up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Are we almost there?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yeh just around the corner... well here we are" said Harry  
  
Harry turned to Draco to say good bye  
  
"So" Harry said  
  
"I guess I will see you later then" said Draco  
  
"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" said Harry  
  
"Yeh I would like that" said Draco  
  
"Well I will see you around I guess"  
  
"Harry can I..." said Draco but he was suddenly being pulled in to a kiss by Harry.  
  
Draco opened his mouth and allowed Harry access; Draco's pants once again seemed a bit too small. Harry and Draco shared a passionate where their hands explored each others bodies. They finally pulled apart.  
  
"Wow" said Draco. "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed  
  
"Around" said Harry  
  
"Well I better go now" said Draco  
  
"Alright" said Harry smiling  
  
"Can I see you tomorrow Harry?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I will meet you at breakfast then say about 10:30"  
  
"Wicked"  
  
"Well see you then"  
  
Draco lent forward and pecked Harry on the cheek.  
  
"Yeh said Harry"  
  
Harry watched Draco leave and then ran up to his dorm planning to do naughty things involving his mental pictures of Draco and his hand.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took a while to write this chapter. The next one should be here soon  
  
I would like to thank these peoples: Cherry cola 89, Jeannie0981, silverflames03, Lia Tween, Violet Rose1, Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot, Chocolate Teddy Bear 


End file.
